Love lasts forever!
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Part four in the Tyler x Jake x Molly, Tommy x Emily series when Tyler sleeps over at the Broflovski house Jake's leg gets slightly worst and Emily and Tommy get a big but pleasant surprise r&r hope you enjoy; rated: M for sex contains Yoai; and swearing. Tyler x Jake, Emily X Tommy


AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY LOVE LASTS FOREVER IT'S PART FOUR IN THE TYLER, X JAKE, X MOLLY. TOMMY X EMILY SERIES WHEN EMILY AND TOMMY GET A PLEASANT SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was one week since Emily and Tommy got engaged. And Emily had asked Amy to be her maid of honour; and she gladly said yes; one morning Emily was in the bathroom with a P test, "TOMMY. TOMMY come quick!" yelled Emily as Tommy rushed into the bathroom, "what's wrong?" asked Tommy, "I'm pregnant" replied Emily; "you are?" asked Tommy excitedly; "yep" replied Emily kissing him when Jake limped in because Bebe had given him six months off school so his leg could heal up properly; "what's with all the yelling?" asked Jake; "should we tell him?" asked Emily; "okay" replied Tommy; "tell me what?" asked Jake, "your doctor called saying you've devolved a fungus in your leg from the bullets you were shot with that they can't operate on and you only have 24 hours to live" replied Tommy teasing; "WHAT?" asked Jake in a scared tone; "Tommy!" yelled Emily elbowing him; "Ow" said Tommy; "don't worry Jake he's lying you don't have a fungus and you're not gonna die in 24 hours" replied Emily kissing him on the head; "then what did you wanna tell me?" asked Jake; "I'm pregnant" replied Emily; "you are?" asked Jake; "yep, don't tell anyone" replied Emily; "I won't" said Jake' hugging her as she kissed him, "how's your leg?" asked Emily, "it's sore but the plus side is I get six months off school" replied Jake; "as Emily kissed him and Jake hobbled out on his cane; Emily glared at her fiancé; "what?" asked Tommy, "that wasn't funny, do you have any idea how painful it would've been for him he took to large bullets to his knee cap; do you have any idea how lucky he is, Tommy Kyle says the doctor told him that they only just managed to save his leg. They almost had to amputate it; and you tell him he has an inoperable fungus on his leg, and he's gonna die in 24 hours, what the fuck is wrong with you?" demanded Emily leaving the room.

And Jake was watching cartoons, since it was Friday Tyler; was coming over that night, "morning sweetie" said Bebe, "morning Ma" replied Jake kissing his mother; "how's your leg?" asked Bebe. "It's actually really sore today" replied Jake; "well after breakfast, I'll give you your medication, oh and Mrs. Marsh told me that she gave you boys wine and beer last week" said Bebe, "sorry" replied Jake, "don't be it's okay for you to have a drink every now and then as long as an adult buys it for you, because you're still too young to buy it for yourself" said Bebe; giving him some breakfast with some coffee, "thanks" said Jake; as he ate his breakfast, and Bebe gave him his pain medication, "thankyou" said Jake; taking his pills. "Morning" said Emily, kissing Jake's cheek; "Hey Bebe" said Emily; "yea?" asked Bebe, kissing Jake, "I'm pregnant" replied Emily; "really?" asked Bebe, "yep" replied Emily, "come here" said Bebe, hugging her; before making her breakfast and coffee; "thanks" said Emily, "You're welcome, and remember you can't drink, during pregnancy" replied Bebe, "I know" said Emily; "why can't she drink?" asked Jake; "It's not safe for the baby honey and I've heard you've been drinking too young man" replied Emily in a teasing way; tickling his bare chest since he didn't wear a shirt to bed; "he-he" Jake chuckled; "See that don't think I'm not afraid to still tickle you" said Emily, "and I'm not afraid to do this" replied Jake hugging her; "what's wrong with a hug?" asked Emily kissing her little cousin's head. "Tyler's coming over tonight" said Jake; "I know and keep it down if you boys are gonna do what I think you're gonna do" replied Bebe kissing her son on the cheek; "Wait what?" asked Emily, Bebe whispered it into Emily's ear, "wait you and Tyler are gay together?" asked Emily, "no we're just BI" replied Jake; "Oh yea I walked in on you three" said Emily.

"Yes and Wendy walked in on Jake and Tyler being intimate with each other, while Molly was in the shower" replied Bebe, "Yes you've walked in on Tommy and I as has Amy" said Emily, "Yes I've caught you two role playing" giggled Bebe, as Jake went into the lounge room and watched more TV. "Yes we were playing as the teacher and naughty school girl" replied Emily; "what else do you guys role play?" asked Bebe since it was just the two girls, "Well our favourite one to play is the Viking and the village girl, where I wear a fur bra and thong, and Tommy wears a Viking helmet and a cape without any underwear, when the Viking saves the village girl from bandits; then we do the sailor and his girl where all he wears is a little sailor's hat, then the farmer and his wife; and the jockey and the cheerleader; where he wears nothing but a football helmet and armour; and all I have on is a pair of pon pons and a bow in my hair, then there's the spaceman and the stranded girl where we have pretend spacesuits; then there's eye of the tiger which is when he dresses in a loin cloth and I dress up as a tiger, and finally the marooned ship captain and the island girl where he has a captain's uniform and I have a bikini" giggled Emily; Bebe giggled too; "so which outfit does he look cutest in?" asked Bebe; "The Viking helmet and cape; and he looks good in the sailor's hat that's for sure" replied Emily; "Morning" said Tommy; "Morning" replied Bebe, giving him a coffee; "thanks" said Tommy, "so what's going on?" asked Tommy, "well Tyler will be here for the weekend tonight, and Emily was just telling me about your role playing games" giggled Bebe; "you told her?" asked Tommy, "Mhem" replied Emily before finishing her coffee.

Then joining Jake in the lounge room, and watched TV with him, "You know you'll be sixteen next month?" asked Emily; "I know so will molly" replied Jake; "okay you know what I can remember?" asked Emily. "What?" asked Jake' "every birthday you and Tyler had you used to walk in, in your birthday suits right up until you were twelve, all though that's usually what you'd do every day" giggled Emily kissing her little cousin; "I'll always love you Jake" said Emily; "I love you too" replied Jake hugging and kissing her; as they watched TV together for most of the day; When a knock at the door was heard, "Hey Wendy hey Tyler" said Bebe letting them in; "Hey" said Tyler; "hey dude" replied Jake, limping over; "how's your leg Jake?" asked Wendy; "It's sore but I'll be okay" replied Jake; as Wendy and Bebe sat down with a cup of coffee; "sorry we let Jake have alcohol last week" said Wendy, "It's fine I mean technically it's okay for them to have a drink as long as it's the parents who buy it for them and as long as it's in a controlled setting; like at home and as long as they're over the age of thirteen" replied Bebe sipping her coffee, and Wendy did the same, when Emily came in; "hi Emily" said Wendy, "Hey Wendy" replied Emily, "how are ya?" asked Wendy, "I'm pregnant" replied Emily, "What?" asked Wendy, "I'm pregnant" replied Emily; "congrats" said Wendy hugging her; "thanks Wendy" replied Emily hugging her back; "so how long?" asked Wendy, "I just found out this morning Tommy and I told Jake first" replied Emily; "oh and Emily you and Tommy will probably have to have the wedding earlier" said Bebe; "how come?" asked Emily; "It's easier to have the wedding before the baby comes; and It's also so the baby isn't born out of wedlock" replied Bebe, "Wedlock?" asked Emily, "It means that the baby is born after you're married and not before that way a screaming baby won't interrupt; the wedding ceremony or party" replied Wendy.

"Okay I guess that would be easier" said Emily; sitting down with them leaving the boys to watch TV; 'Knock, knock, knock' "I've got it" said Jake opening the door to see Bianca; "what do you want Bianca?" asked Jake; "I heard you got shot" replied Bianca; "yea" replied Jake; "which leg was it?" asked Bianca, "my right" replied Jake as Bianca kicked him right where he got shot; "AHHH" yelled Jake in agony and falling to the floor, "Maybe think twice before fucking my best friend" said Bianca stepping on Jake's leg and applying pressure; "It wasn't even fucking cheating because you and I broke up" replied Jake; "Oh I know It wasn't cheating I just don't want you around her" said Bianca. Applying even more pressure "Fuck you bitch!" replied Jake as Bianca was about to stomp on his leg; "WHAT THE FUCK GET OUT OF HERE BIANCA NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS" yelled Emily as Bianca ran off, as Emily ran over to Jake; "Jake you okay?" asked Emily helping him up; "ah" yelped Jake barley able to stand; and some blood was pouring from his leg; "Oh shit I think my stiches have come out" said Jake; about to pass out from the pain, "Oh god" replied Emily; "What happened?" asked Bebe, "Bianca found out about Tyler Jake and Molly, and Didn't like it so she came over and kicked Jake in his leg where he got shot; and stepped on it applying pressure, and I think his stitches have come out because he's bleeding" replied Emily as Bebe went over to her injured son, "shh It's okay sweetie, we're gonna get you to the hospital and they're gonna put new stitches in" said Bebe kissing Jake's cheek, as she got him up, and got him in the car and drove to the ER; "Can I help you Ma'm?" asked the receptionist, "yes My son ended up here with a gunshot wound to his leg; and his stiches have come out" replied Bebe, the receptionist saw Jake's leg some blood trickling down, and he looked as if he was about to pass out; "Oh god get an orderly here with a wheelchair now!" yelled the receptionist as they got Jake taken into an office where they replaced his stitches with stronger ones.

"It's probably gonna take longer for it to heal now" said the Doctor; "How long?"Asked Bebe "Like an extra six months" replied the Doctor, "so I have to give him twelve months off school?" asked Bebe, "I'm afraid so" replied the Doctor; Bebe pulled out her purse; "No it's on the house, but how did this happen?" asked the Doctor; "pissed off ex girlfriend" replied Jake; "ah" said the Doctor; as Bebe took Jake home, Where Wendy had mopped up; "oh thanks Wendy" said Bebe, "It's fine Jake alright?" asked Wendy, "yea he'll be alright, they recommended he takes twelve months off of school" replied Bebe, "wow, anyway I've gotta get home and start on dinner" said Wendy going over to Tyler; "I've gotta go sweetie love you" said Wendy kissing Tyler goodbye; "I love you too Mum" replied Tyler kissing her back, as Wendy left; and Bebe helped Jake over to the couch; then kissed him, "can I get you anything sweetie?" Asked Bebe, "I'm okay for now Ma thanks anyway" replied Jake; as Bebe kissed both boys; "behave yourselves you two" said Bebe teasingly before going to get started on dinner. LATER: Bebe let they boys have a glass of wine with their dinner; but only one glass, and they all watched a film because Kyle had to work late, "okay kids bedtime" said Bebe, since it was almost two in the morning; once Bebe helped Jake upstairs since he'd already cleaned his teeth; and Tyler was currently brushing his own, before rinsing; then going into the bedroom, and lying down, next to Jake who was unaware that Tyler was in bed and was jerking off; Tyler climbed out of bed then went under the covers and between Jake's legs before removing his hand, and taking Jake's already erect cock into his mouth, Jake looked under the covers to see Tyler.

Who winked at him, Tyler took it out of his mouth only to lick from Jake's balls all the way up to his tip then took it back into his mouth and continued to suck on it; "Tyler, I'm about to Cum, ahh" moaned Jake cuming in Tyler's mouth. "Hi" said Tyler popping his head from under the covers; and kissing him on the mouth; "now let me blow you" replied Jake kissing him back; "no dude take it easy on your leg" said Tyler; "no just sit on my chest or something" replied Jake; "sigh, okay" said Tyler pulling his own hardened cock out; which Jake took into his mouth; and sucked until he came; when they pulled up their pants; when the door opened, "Tyler Jake what's going on?" asked Amy walking in and closing the door behind her; "nothing" replied Jake as both boys wiped their mouths; and Amy climbed into bed, since she still liked cuddling with her parents cousin and big brother along with his best friend; "yes we love you too Amy" said Jake as Tyler kissed one cheek and Jake kissed the other, and the three of them fell asleep; meanwhile in Emily and Tommy's room, "Okay what should we play as tonight?" asked Tommy; "I dunno how about Vikings" replied Emily; "Aw Okay" replied Tommy going into the closet as Emily quickly got her fur bra and thong on and Tommy put on his cape and helmet, "ah Help" said Emily; "Don't worry my lady I'll save you" replied Tommy with a plastic sword and Jumping off the bed, Emily gazed at Tommy's dick and balls as he leaped over her and pretended to kill the imaginary bandits; then put the sword down and pick up Emily bridal style and helped her up; "there you're safe" said Tommy; "oh thankyou kind sir, please allow me to return the favour" replied Emily kneeling down and taking Tommy's cock into her mouth and sucking on it; "MM, that feels good my lady" said Tommy patting her blond wig; and playing with the orange hair that was slightly sticking out the top.

Emily removed Tommy's cock and lifted it licking his balls all the way back to the tip and taking it back into her mouth again, as she continued to suck it; over and over again until he came in her mouth; "Thankyou my lady" said Tommy as Emily kissed and flicked her tongue along the tip; before coming up and kissing him, "You are most welcome kind sir" replied Emily since this game started with Tommy saving her from bandits and Emily giving him a blow job. As Emily kissed his lips; and gently squeezed his balls; as Tommy placed his hands on her arse since she was wearing a thong both her arse cheeks were revealed; as he squeezed them and massaged them; Emily removed her fur bra, revealing her tits. "Take off my thong" whispered Emily as Tommy slowly slid her thong down and she kicked it off her feet, and leaving her naked, as she removed Tommy's cape and helmet; "fuck me kind sir fuck me really hard" demanded Emily, as Tommy placed her on the bed and pushed his cock in her pussy; "AHH!" moaned Emily in pure ecstasy as Tommy begun pounding her hard and fast; and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck; as Tommy kept going in and out over and over again; "Oh yes kind sir yes" moaned Emily; only now realising that sex during pregnancy was a lot better; as Tommy pounded her pussy and used his finger reached around and put it up her arse; "oh yes stick it in" demanded Emily. As Tommy kept pounding her; "Emily baby I'm gonna cum" moaned Tommy, "Oh yes fill me up" replied Emily; as Tommy gave several more pumps before cuming inside her, "now pull out and wait a few minutes for you to get nice and hard again, then you get anal kind sir" said Emily.

Jerking his soft cock for about five minutes then she felt it grow in her hand; before turning around and wiggling her bare butt at him, when he shoved it right in, until the only thing that wasn't inside her were his balls, as Tommy pulled out until just the tip was inside then pushed back in he started off slowly at first; then he started picking up the pace; as Tommy's thrusts became faster and faster, "Oh yes kind sir fuck me fuck me I said" demanded Emily; "Emily I don't know how much long I'm gonna last" replied Tommy stopping so he didn't cum too quickly; then when he felt it go away; he started thrusting again, after about an hour, "Emily I'm cuming AHH" moaned Tommy shooting His jizz in her arsehole" Tommy pulled out and Emily licked what was remaining of his cum off his cock head; as Tommy rolled her over, and started eating Emily out; "MM Yes that feels good" moaned Emily as Tommy flicked his tongue up and down her clit really fast; "Oh fuck that feels good" moaned Emily as Tommy kept eating her out, "Yes Tommy I'm about to, AHH" moaned Emily cuming on Tommy's face; Emily and Tommy collapsed next to each other; "thank you kind sir, for saving me, and giving me some good loving" giggled Emily still staying in character; Tommy chuckled; "you're most welcome my lady" replied Tommy staying in character too, "Ah fuck" they heard Jake say from outside; "I'm just gonna go see if Jake's okay" said Emily throwing on a robe; and going out into the hall way to see Jake lying on the floor on his belly; "Oh god Jake you okay?" asked Emily helping her cousin up; "I ended up pissing myself while trying to get to the bathroom I fell over" replied Jake; as Emily helped him up; "come on Jake I'm afraid I need to help you get changed sweetie" said Emily; "But don't worry I'll do my best to try not to look" giggled Emily kissing her little cousin on the cheek; as she helped him into the bathroom as Jake was able to unbutton his pyjamas and pull them off and covering himself; "you know I've seen it before Jake" said Emily; "What?" asked Jake; "You and Tyler used to walk around nude until you were twelve" replied Emily, "Oh yea you and Tommy did the same" said Jake; as Emily helped him get into his fresh tracksuit pants because of his leg; "true why aren't you wearing underwear?" asked Emily.

"Tyler and I don't wear it with our pyjamas it's comfier" replied Jake as Emily helped him back to bed when Kyle was there; "Hi Kyle" said Emily; "what's going on?" asked Kyle; "Jake tried getting up to go to the bathroom but he didn't make it in time so I had to help him get changed because of his leg getting a little worst" replied Emily, "why what happened?" asked Kyle, "his ex girlfriend came by and started kicking his leg and stepping on it and applying pressure so it popped his stitches so Bebe took him to the ER and they said that it's gonna take a year to heal" replied Emily "Jesus well I'll talk about it in the morning" said Kyle; "oh and there's something I need to tell you just let me put Jake in bed first" replied Emily since Kyle was still awake enough to understand this, as Emily put Jake back in bed and noticed Amy and Tyler in bed too and rolled her eyes, as she went back into the hall way where Kyle was waiting. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Kyle; "I'm pregnant" replied Emily; "ha?" asked Kyle as Emily took Kyle's hand and placed it on her belly; and smiled; "Come here" said Kyle hugging his baby cousin as she did the same. "I love you Emily" said Kyle; "I love you too Kyle" replied Emily kissing him; as he went to bed and so did she; "what happened?" asked Tommy; "oh nothing, Jake tried going to the bathroom and wet himself so I had to help him change since he can't do it because of his leg" replied Emily kissing Tommy then falling asleep.

THE END

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
